


Loving You.

by Sanaee



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neiltagonist, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Tenet - Freeform, Top Neil, protagoneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaee/pseuds/Sanaee
Summary: Neil just wants to help the protagonist to feel better about his insecurities .
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the protagonist has no name in the film but for this story, I felt the need to give him a name that’s why he’s called John here ^^ . 
> 
> ( It’s a little story I wrote so I know it’s not very well written because I’m not a good writer but for those who will read it be forgiving pleeeease ! Also English is not my first language so please be kind with me )

John was there, sitting on a richly decorated armchair, drinking light coca cola mixed with very expensive cognac. John was pensive, he was trying to envision the next step in their plan to stop Sator's evil plan, this old man wanted to precipitate the end of time, he wanted humanity to live the Apocalypse. John knew Sator's plan, Sator wanted The Algorithm, More precisely, all he wanted was to gather all the pieces of this weapon to reverse time and control the entropy to finally dive the world in a complete deasaster at the time of of his own death.

John was frustrated with the idea that Sator didn't want to back down and on top of that he was way ahead of himself and his team.

So to counterbalance all this anxiety he was feeling in his gut, John was trying by all means to do research that could help him face Sator properly and prevent him from destroying the entire world. Well, that was a few minutes ago, or rather it was what he was doing two hours ago. John didn't want to assume it at all on but he felt tired, really tired and on top of that he felt like he was doing a bad job, for him Kat, Ives and Neil even the military unit were more focused on the mission than he was.

What was wrong with him ? Unfortunately , John did not have the answer to that question.

In short, John was feeling real bad, or maybe he was pessimistic, part of his mind thought that all this effort would be for nothing and that Sator would get what he wanted. It was the first time he felt like this in his entire life, he felt like everything was exploding in his head and that's why he decided to sit on the chair and think about something else for a little while.

John didn’t hear Neil who had just walked into his suite and sneaked to surprise him.

"Hello, my love," whispered Neil into John’s ear.

John was quite surprised to find Neil here, he didn't think he was going to get a visit. He loved Neil, he loved to feel loved by him, and he loved hearing Neil declare his love to him, and that is why he stretched his neck to allow Neil to kiss the bearded jaw of John. However, Neil seemed to see much more and he caught John by the neck so that they could share a real kiss. They separated fast enough to be able to look in the eyes. John felt his heart beating faster when he looked his lover in the eye, he didn’t understand why Neil looked at him as one of the greatest wonders of the world, maybe he went too far, but Neil looked him with such admiration in the eyes that it made him want to submit to him completely.

This was the first time he felt this feeling towards someone. It could have been for anyone, he could have felt this desire for Kat but John knew that his heart had chosen Neil and only Neil.

They looked at each other for a long time before John began to push Neil away before heading into the kitchen of the hotel suite. John knew this was an unusual reaction coming from him but it seemed that his concern had taken over into his head. John felt Neil get closer and closer to him so that he could press his chest against his back. For the umpteenth time John felt himself melting when he felt the warmth of the man against him, it was such a pleasant feeling that he didn't want that feeling to escape, but part of him was saying how strange the whole situation was. He didn't know much about Neil and yet Neil seemed to know every part of his body and mind. Furthermore, Neil didn't want to give him his full identity, he didn't want to tell him what kind of relationship they had in the future, which frustrated John.

But it felt so good to feel Neil's body on his body.

It was this realization that allowed John to turn around and look Neil in the eye one more time before telling him :

"What are you doing here?" in a neutral tone of voice. John saw that his question made Neil smile slightly. 

"What ? I don't have the right to come and see the person I love? "Neil replied in a surprised tone. 

Once again, John felt his heart miss a beat, how could he say such things without being ashamed ? How could he say his feelings so proudly? Neil sensed that something was wrong and that's what made him put one of his hands on John's worried face. Neil wanted to know what was wrong with John. 

"John, what's the problem ?

\- I don't have any problem Neil, everything is fine for me " replied John a little troubled by the question 

Neil did not believe John, he knew deep down that something was wrong with his lover and he was going to know what was going on in his head. John felt that Neil wanted to tell him something, but yet his lips seemed frozen, blocked and the reaction of Neil concerned him that’s why he replied to Neil a second time. 

"Why ? Why do you want to know ? You might just believe what I'm telling you right now "John replied with a dubious look on his face. 

Neil leaned even closer to put his lips on John's neck before answering in a clear voice : 

"Because I know it's not true," Neil said before touching the cheek of John.

"What do you want then Neil ? 

\- I just want you to be happy, I want to be the one who makes you happy ! So tell me what's wrong with you. " 

"I don't know what's going on with me, I feel like I'm out of line and completely useless, you're all doing a good job except me. No matter what I do, Sator is one step ahead of me, he knows every move I'm going to make, I'm stuck. I don't know what to do Neil and this is the first time this has ever happened to me," says John

Neil began to look at John a little more attentively, yet it was as if he had gone to another world, John didn't know what to think of all this. He didn't even know why he was talking about this case that was giving him a headache, but Neil seemed to be the only one who understood him.  
"I want to make you happy", "I want you to be happy" These were phrases that Neil liked to say to John, it was as if it was a goal that Neil was desperate to achieve, it was a feeling that John didn't understand, what was so special about him that Neil wanted his comfort so badly ? "You don't have to worry about that, we're going to beat Sator."

John shook his head to show his disagreement. "How can you be so sure? "

Neil sighed before answering. 

"Because I have a feeling that Sator is going to be defeated, we already have an idea how to stop him so don't be so anxious my love. " 

Following Neil's words, John felt a little weaker than usual, so he leaned a little more against the kitchen countertop to relax a bit. Neil noticed this change and moved a little closer so he could hold John against him. He had finally figured it out, he knew what John needed and he was going to help him feel better. 

"Do you have something on your mind ? Something you want from me ? Neil asked John

"I-I don't know " John shrugged his shoulders because he was a little confused by the questions Neil was asking him. Also, John didn't want to meet Neil's eyes because he didn't know how to act properly. He was honestly intimidated by Neil's closeness and felt extremely vulnerable under his gestures and his darkened look.

"Tell me what you want, please let me help you"

John could only yield to Neil's behavior.  
Neil realized that John was getting more and more relaxed, he knew that John was finally going to tell him something. Then Neil tipped his head thoroughly so that he could hear John talking to him, even if he was whispering. Neil took John’s hand in his hand and John looked at the whitish skin of Neil’s hand and John’s first thought was that he wanted his hands all over his body, but he couldn’t tell how he felt aloud.  
After much inspiration, John says: "You" in such a weak voice that Neil asked him to repeat what he had said

However, John didn't want to repeat that word, he was too embarrassed by it so he chose another option more direct , he put his two arms around Neil's neck before putting his lips on Neil's lips, then Neil put his hands on his lower body and then he placed John more firmly on his work surface, and John wrapped his arms more tightly around the young man's neck in an attempt to get even closer before moving away from him.  
"Neil" said John, moaning.  
The two men were out of breath, their eyes already a little beastly and as they looked at each other. Hearing his name like this in John's voice made Neil totally excited. Seeing this reaction from Neil made John feel very excited too but this time it was something completely different from usual, now something in the back of his mind made John want to get down on his knees and worship Neil just to thank him for being there for him.  
Neil put his head in the clavicle of John's and said :  
"John - shit, you make me happy, my love, you have no idea." 

These swearing words made John shudder with pleasure, Neil’s cold hands slipped under the shirt John was wearing, his long fingers touching his hips. For a moment John wanted to repel Neil but finally John told himself that he had already lost his pride and he completely succumbed to him, now his forehead was on Neil’s shoulder completely drunk with pleasure. Neil’s fingers went lower and lower until they were on his lover’s stomach Neil’s touch was particularly soft as his hands touched John’s belly.  
"I love you, I love you so much," Neil whispered in John’s ear. "I love the way your body feels in my hands, it’s incredible, I can’t live without it. "

Neil’s hands continued their exploration on John’s body, descending, touching John’s belly again and approaching John’s lower belt. John took a deep breath when he felt Neil’s cold fingers plunge under his pants to touch his erection.  
" I want you to feel good, I just want your happiness. Do you understand this hm?"

After saying this sentence, Neil’s hands passed under John’s boxer to be able to grasp his ass in his hands.

"Neil!" said John, gasping

Neil bit his lip very hard, stopped his gestures and began to look at John or rather the kiss with his eyes, he closed his eyes a moment before saying :  
“I can’t do all these things to you here, let’s go to bed John” before

The two men quickly lay down on the bed and Neil took advantage of the opportunity to put John against the mattress by landing on top of him. He put his lips violently on those of his lover, totally possessed by the pleasure he felt by it, they rubbed their dicks harder and harder in unison. The taste of John's body, the smell of John's body, the feeling of his flesh against his own, was beginning to be too much for Neil. It was so good that he felt like he was going to die of pleasure. Neil needed to feel John in every way he could do. He once again grabbed John’s buttocks with a force that only Hercules had, Neil tried to grab them harder through the rigid pants, but that didn’t yield. Neil growled with frustration John grumbled with pleasure.  
The young blond continued his frantic search for hot, sweet and tasty flesh and that is why he quickly took off the pants that John wore to finally feel the round flesh of John’s ass between his fingers.

The two men found themselves naked quite quickly, they were hungry for each other. Neil looked at John’s lips for a while before sticking his fingers into the old man’s mouth underneath him, John didn’t understand what Neil wanted to do but he wanted to let go today, He wanted to submit to the man he loved so John began to look at Neil’s face as he took Neil’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Neil let out a faint moan from his lips as he watched his lover act so debauched. John watched in amazement as Neil's cock hardened in record time, his tongue still working around Neil's fingers. Neil pulled his fingers out of John's mouth before grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the hotel suite bedside table, he poured a large amount of the product onto his hands before he pressed one into John's body.  
John watched with amazement as Neil’s cock hardened in record time, his tongue still working around Neil’s fingers. Neil pulled his fingers out of John’s mouth before grabbing the lubricant bottle on the bedside table of the hotel suite, poured much of the product over his hands before sinking one finger into John’s body.  
When he felt his fingers deep in his body, John could not prevent a groan from coming out of his lips, he liked to feel Neil’s fingers in him. Neil looked at him, dark eyes and voracious gaze, as he inserted a second finger into John’s body.

John had enough, he wanted to feel Neil in him, not his fingers.  
"Now, please, Neil, I can’t wait any longer," implored John, looking at Neil,  
Neil removed his fingers from John’s body, he sat down so that he could put lubricant on his sex, more precisely he coated his tail with lubricant. John’s magnificent sculpted body twisted and relaxed in a continuous movement, preparing his man to enter him. Once finished, Neil spread John’s legs so he could enter him, and then he slowly entered so that John could feel every inch of his dick in his body so he could remember who he belonged to.

"Oh my God." John cried of pleasure  
Neil penetrated John more, growling like he did because nothing had ever been so good in his entire life.Neil then placed his hand on John’s cock and masturbated John at the same time that he entered him, enjoying the moans of pleasure that it brought to his man. Now Neil was pushing harder now, the bed was squeaking and the headboard was constantly banging against the wall. Neil could no longer hold back and neither could John, they consumed their love.  
They came at the same time, John on the belly of Neil and Neil in the entrails of John. They were both full of sweat. Gasping and moaning filled the room. They both lay on the bed before Neil leaned over John to give him one, two, three, four kisses on the forehead to show him the love he felt for him.

They wanted to enjoy each other longer but sadly for them the sleep was totally present in their body and in their mind. John pulled Neil against his chest, the two lay there in the soft glow that emanated from the sumptuous room, they closed their eyes almost in unison.

For the first time of the day, John finally felt peaceful.


End file.
